In commonly used operating systems (or kernels), if a hardware device is connected, a device driver must be present to control it. The device drivers may be provided in the operating system/kernel and may create a standard interface for programs to use that resource. On the Linux/Unix kernel, a virtual file system may be used to setup and provide information about the device for applications to query. However, problems may arise if the device driver is moved to user space. Thus, there may be a need for enhanced methods.